


Getting By

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Series: Alienated Affections, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's mother tries to console him after his father breaks a promise.  (part one of nine)





	Getting By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Getting By

Standard Disclaimer. How sad is it, when you're getting inspired to write m/m slash by a song called "All Woman?" Just a thought for the rest of this series. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul 

# Getting By

\--I'm counting sheep but running out.--   
\--Green day, "Brain Stew"--   


* * *

"Time for bed, children. You've got school tomorrow."

With only minor quasi-expected mumblings, Francesca and Maria stood up and headed for their rooms. Rosa Vecchio looked at her son, sitting by the window, staring out. 

"Time for bed, Caro." 

Startled, he looked up at her with sad green eyes, masking the pain of another broken promise from her husband. Quietly he stood and turned toward his room. 

"Ray-" 

Without a word he turned. 

Disquieted at his silence, she swallowed her familiar words of comfort. "I'll be in in a moment." 

Still quiet, he nodded and left the room. 

She listened to Francesca and Maria as they recited their prayers and then tucked them into bed with a kiss. Rolling back her shoulders unconsciously, she checked on her son. He didn't say anything as she tucked him in which surprised her. He was a little old for such things, and normally he would have put up a fuss. She wished she could say or do something to make him feel better, but only one person could have done that and he was blind to the hurt he caused. 

Later that night when Carmine finally came home she attempted to talk to him. 

"Where's dinner?" He interrupted loudly. 

"Hush. You'll wake the kids. Here. Eat." She laid a plate of pasta in front of him. Thankfully, he didn't think to ask for anything else. She knew better than to bring up his promise to Ray now. 

When they were in the bedroom with the door closed, she brought it up. 

"Carmine, you forgot your promise to Raymondo." 

Still half drunk, he ignored her. 

"He just wanted to spend some time with you." She helped him undress. 

"Stop pestering me, woman." 

They were both unaware of little Ray next door, able to hear every word of their argument. Eleven year old Ray didn't cry. He was too old to cry. But he couldn't stop his hands from fisting up or his breathing from getting ragged. He lay in bed for several hours, staring at the ceiling, wishing he was somewhere else. 


End file.
